Paul's Sunquima(Hope)
by Destinywriter94
Summary: This is a story where Novalee Aquila will figure out that even though she started out loving One Guy, only for him to break her heart; That there is another guy in the shadows witing for him to recognize him. Will she give up loving the man she loves to find True love? Read on to find out: Paul's Sunquima(Hope).


**A/N: This is a story I am Co-Writing with a close friend, she wrote this rather long dramtic part, but all the paragraphs have a meaning even if they seem like they are repeating themselves, so please enjoy. ;D **

**(Disclaimer: The Popular names from Twilight Saga obviously belong to Stephanie Myre and the plot is mearly twisted to what I think couldve been if he had another chick friend aside from Bella, though my OC is Nova and I claim credit for her if nothing else.)**

Past

2009

Novalee Aquila Pov.

Right now I'm sitting on the cliff where the pack and I usually jump off of looking at the view, thinking about the love square that we have Bella(the human), Jacob(the shape shifter), Edward(The vampire) and I (Who will shift when I turn 20 so I'll be a shape shifter); Bella loves both Edward and Jacob, but Edward only loves Bella, I only love Jacob and Jacob only loves Bella, so that leaves me as Jacobs best friend YAY me! *note the sarcasm* All the sudden while I'm sitting there thinking about those three, I hear a twig snap and take a wild guess who it was?…

If you guessed 'Jacob' you were absolutely right. If you were hoping he was here for me, you are absolutely wrong, he is back to stop Bella from getting married to The Vampire Edward and that is the only reason he is back at all, I know it and you know it, so Why!?

Why, Am I still so very happy to see him you ask? The answer is right there in front of me; I love him, he's my best friend My stupid, idiotic, lovestruck, shifter, best friend and he is the only person I have left. He loves me, even if it's not the way I want him to, its still "ugh" I don't know how to say it besides nice, very nice to see him and know he's alive and Ok but I have to tell him before he runs away again. "JACOB" I yell at his retreating figure, but he chose to try to ignore me, so I ran to catch up to him. "Jacob, JACOB Look at me!" I say to him frustrated that he is ignoring me like this.

"Hey, why are you running away from me again; why are you ignoring me? We used to tell each other everything, we had no secrets, we were closer then close." I asked him Close to tears though it was as if I was talking to a wall and not my long time best friend.

"JACOB WHAT HAPPENED TO US-NO NO NO…WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" I yelled at him as I yanked on his arm to bring him to a stop to get his full attention. "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG-NOTHING SO WHAT THE HELL IS UP JACOB EMPHRY BLACK?!" I asked him as I waited for his answer. I waited and all you could hear for a good five minutes was the nature surrounding us.

Though every now and then he would send me a frustrated glare, for what reason I will not know becuase is not opening up to me! UGH, this is so freaking frustrating, how could the man that I have been madly in love with be acting this cold to me and not even answer me. "I LOVE YOU JACOB. I always have" '[and probably always will : I thought]'. I had just proclaimed my love to Jacob and he literally looked at me in pity, Yes FREAKING PITY! Not even, 'I am sorry but I can not reciprocate the feelings but I appreciate you telling me'. Freaking jerk face, it's not my fault that you fell in love with a plain looking HUMAN who fell in love with a Blood Sucker.

"Jacob, waiting for you is like waiting for the rain to stop in this never ending rain forest that we call LA Push; its Useless and disappointing because its never going to completely stop." I told him sounding exhausted since I was the only one actually making this One Sided conversation work.

"I've waited to no end, hoping, pleading and praying that you would realize that Bella will always love Edward and only Edward. Me, being, me still stupidly and hopelessly in love with you. I Hoped that you would see me Jacob Black ME and NOT a replacement, A Bella replacement." I told him tears freely falling down my face as I stood face to face with him, I didn't care that I was crying. I just knew that I had to get the point across to him while he was standing her actually listening to me.

"Just ME, the one person who will always be there for you all the time, not someone you see as your best friend and only your Best Friend, but NOVALEE AQUILA the seventeen year old woman that I am, the woman that loves you and only you." I told him as he finally looked deflated and his hand started to reach up to caress my face.

"I always held out hope that you would pick me because, you wanted to be with me, not because I'm your last resort. Jacob I will Not be your...your last resort anymore." '(I will not even be a resort anymore I cant be : I thought)' I slapped his hand away as I also wiped away the useless tears I was shedding for this thickheaded jerk-face.

Still no words uttered from his mouth, he doesn't even know how long I waited to even hear him say one word to me, but here he is being a complete Asshole to me, I am the one who stood by and picked up the pieces when he found out that his 'Precious Bella' was getting married. Yet, here he stands looking at me as if bored and not even talking to me. "JACOB I'M MOVING, I CANNOT LIVE HERE ANYMORE. I thoug…. I thought I would be fine with you ignoring me, but I'm NOT, its come to the point where I think I don't even exists in your life anymore and I can't handle it, I love you to much." I forced myself to not bawl in front of him, I held back the sobs of anguish, the yelling in anger and most of all just punching him in his thick head.

"I've already lost way to much to lose my only reason for living because he's being stupid over some girl who doesn't even love him back. Jacob, for once in my entire life I wanted you to pick me over Bella, to be your First and ONLY choice, but sadly enough I've known that I will always be second place to Bella, that all my wants and needs where always second to Bella but I….I just can't keep waiting for you to pick me."

"Do you want to know why I can't handle living here any more, Jacob? Do you realize how long its been since you and I have talked Jacob nonetheless had a conversation? Hmm? Do you? Well, Jacob its been THREE MONTHS. Three long lonely torturous months without my best friend and the only person ALIVE that understood me, the only person that I will ever love with all my heart and you have been ignoring me." I now I probably sound like a broken record but lets see you deal with a guy who has ALWAYS seen you as nothing more than a friend and you can't deal with it anymore, let alone watch him pine over a girl who will NEVER see him the way you do. So I kind of have a right to sound like a broken record, if only to hear him utter a word.

"Jacob I love you very deeply and you don't even care. You never checked on me, asked about, called, texted, or even e-mailed me in the least bit. I have been by myself, while you have been 'BUSY' with Bella, at who knows where? I've been here mourning over my entire family. Did you forget who helped you through the other time when she broke your heart Jake, I did. Yet here you stand feeling sorry for yourself, when your friend could use some comforting too and yes I realize how selfish that sounds but really Jake? I think I kind of have a right to sound selfish after all I am NEVER selfish." I stopped for a breather because this conversation is taking an emotional toll on me, I felt more tears fall I covered my eyes as I felt my emotion barrier break, the tears and sobs I held back unable to be contained any longer.

Though what I was going to say next I knew needed to be said in the most plainest way so he would understand. "God, J you don't even realize all the time you waste on her, all you ever do is Talk about Bella, praise Bella, hang out with Bella, try to get Bella's attention and Love. So much so, that you don't even realize that you are wasting your life away on a girl who doesn't even care one iota about you. She wouldn't try to save you, she wouldn't be standing by you, side by side fighting WITH you not trying to protect you but fight with you, but you will still choose Bella. Wont you J? In the end it will always be Bella no matter what I or anyone else do or say. Right?" I took breaths because this conversation was pretty long winded and I needed to say everything I felt before I leave him.

"You know what the pathetic thing about all of this, you don't even realize that you are doing the same to me, that Bella is doing to you; that you are Using me just like Bella is using you." I told him as I Choked on a sob. "You already broke my heart...I cannot and will not, allow you break my soul, Jacob Black." I spoke with with strength I had left and hoped that he would give up his foolishness.

Finally his eyes met mine, him still not speaking, but silently urging me to continue even though he looked completly defeated. "You, Jacob Black own my broken heart and you will forever have my love...but this is the last you will see or hear from me for a very long time, Good bye My love." I said to him, my voice cracking on the last word as I kissed his cheek and turned away.

With tears falling like a waterfall down my face and a very VERY broken heart I ran, I ran like my life depended on it, I screamed out my Anguish, hoping that Jake heard and felt like shit and I never looked back. It must have Felt the same for Jacob when he left, he was running so hard and so fast he didn't care where he ended up at as long as couldn't feel the hurt anymore, with that thought I left Washington and boarded a Jet to California.

Present Time

2013

Novalee Aquila pov.

Well, that was 4 years ago, he never said anything to stop me or have me stay, but I should have never expected anything less or more, but still I wished he would have stopped me to at least say that he could maybe love me back, someday at least.

If you didn't guess, I still love the idiotic hot shifter but who wouldn't I've known him like I know no other. He knew all and I mean all my flaws plus I've been through so much with him and I've known him for 17 years of my life, our families where the best of friends growing up intel my whole families death three years ago.

That first year of them all being gone was the worst year of my life I didn't know how to cope so all I did was work and school but then one day driving home from work I saw something on the side of the road and it was a female wolf who was with pups but died giving birth to them because she got hit by a car and the only pups to survive we're Draco and Dante thats how I got my two little life savers, my wolf pups, Draco and Dante or My Boys. I love them so very much and I will not go anywhere without them ever. They are like my children. They are so adorable Draco's fur is black and silver , Dante's fur is black, brown and gold. They are absolutely the most Handsome wolf pups, they are now two years old.

Back to me well my job is a mechanic I can fix anything like my dad but I absolutely love to work on old muscle cars to me they are a work of art. God I love my job. Plus I get to bring My Boys to work with me, everyone loves them as much as I do they are spoiled rotten if they were human kids they would be Super brats; Yep, super brats all the way

I'm way off track ok, so let me start over. Ok but where to start? Hmm? Ooo I know it all started when I got a call from Billy Black (AKA Jacob Black's Dad) or Uncle Billy he said that he and the pack really miss me and that he was wondering if I could come back home and maybe be part of the pack I told him I would think about it since I DO NOT want to be part of a pack when I shift and I'll call him back to tell him my answer; but it turns out that the day after Uncle billy called, was the day that I was Laid off. Since I can't pay my rent anymore I have to move back home, hopefully I won't have to be part of the pack.

Oh well, at least if I do have to join the pack there aren't too many Cons on my 'Pros & Cons' list. Pros woud include: Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, little Seth, Leah, Emily, Uncle Billy, Quil, Charlie, Sue, The Cullen's (My Vampire Family). Cons: Jacob, Edward and Bella.

I really miss Paul he was always there for me and always told me the truth, like how he thought that I was dumb for being in love with Jacob. He always thought that it would be safer for me to be in love with him but I always told him off: "Paul I'm not so sure, you do remember you are a man whore. Right? Don't you think if I started to love you that I would be hurting more because of your man whore ways." That used to always shut him up real quick.

I also miss Alice my shop-a-holic vampire friend; Emmett my big vampiric teddy bear of a big brother; Jasper my poor EMO Big brother, who I always give a headache (and vampires cant get headaches, so I'm awesome like that, but he's still a big EMO lol); Carlisle who is like my second dad; Edward Who I always hung out with and for the life of me can never hate or be mad at, even when he left Bella and when Bella started to use Jake, he is just like my older brother Bricen/Brice (BR-ICE-EN); Esme a wonderful lady who was always so kind and finally Rosalie my very bitchy but lovable older sister. Ah, my dysfunctional family gotta, love them. My Pack, My Coven And My Human Family were like one big 'Happy family', though I love them all.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story please do try to leave positive, kind but real feedback nothing about bashing the story or I will report you, thank you. Please if you enjoyed, Follow/Fan, Like/Vote and comment/Feedback. ;) **


End file.
